


Surprise!

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: <3, Bill you dork, Generally just everyone, Multi, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that could top a Pinkie Pie Surprise, eh...? ..........BILL CIPHER SURPRISE!!!!! (Shia surprise...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Emergency Glitter

* * *

 

  A week had passed. School had yet to start, due to certain events, but Mom and Dad had easily warmed up to Bill and his relationship with my bro. _They are just_ too _cute together! I knew Bill always singled him out for a reason._ These thoughts went through my head as Mom and Dad called us together in the living room. “Something wrong?” Dipper asked nervously, being the worry-wart he is. Mom smiled slightly.

“Not really, but… Well, we wanted to buy back _this_ house, but we used up… All our money…” I tilted my head to the side while the other two raised their brows.

“W-Whadya mean?” I asked, confused, and Dad sighed.

“It was going to be a birthday surprise for you two, but then Weirdmageddon, and,” Another sigh aided by a weak smile, “Somewhere near the middle of Summer, we sold this house for one in Gravity Falls.” I was too busy letting my jaw drop to check Dipper and Bill’s reactions. _I don’t do this often,_ but _…!_ I broke into my emergency pocket-fulls of glitter and threw them in the air with an excited whoop. Mom and Dad seemed genuinely surprised by our positive reactions.

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, we _love_ it over there!” I squealed.

“But-But,” _Haha, ‘butt-butt’,_ “It’s _dangerous_ , there!”

“I know,” Dipper exclaimed ecstatically, “We’ve dealt with it ourselves, firsthand! That’s the best part!!” I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's hop on the next bus and-!"

 “Mabel, honey, we still have to pack!” Mom giggled.

“No ya don’t,” Bill spoke up from where he was grinning and idly cleaning his nails, “I can get all of _us_ and all of _this_ there in a blink; just need to know what the place looks like. Hold out your hand for me, Arthur?”

“Oh, uh, sure…?” Dad held his hand out to Bill, who ran his fingertips over the palm of it. His eyes briefly flashed blue before he grimaced and pulled back.

“Seriously? That old place, by those snooty Northwests? Eh, whatever floats your boat, dude.” He tapped his head a few times, obviously in thought. “And you want it arranged this way, but there’s a fault there, a crack there- _Geez_ , I hate this construct! How did the Southeasts _ever_ become famous architects?” My heart gave a great skip, _The Southeast Mansion?!_ “Alright, think I almost got it, and… Aha!” His eyes flashed again and suddenly we were no longer home… Or weren’t we?

 

  “Well, here we are!” I hummed as I dusted my hands off, proud of my own handiwork. The Pines looked around his awe. Their faces were illuminated by my blue fire on the candles, since I hadn’t repaired the electricity.

“Why are the lights off?” Dipper squeaked and I chuckled.

“I didn’t fix _everything_ , where’d be the fun in that? ‘Sides, I know how fond you Pines folk are of your ‘family projects’.” I added the last part with a wink and they all smiled. Mabel suddenly gasped, her eyes wide.

“Let’s go tell everyone we’re back!!” Dipper and I beamed.

“Hey, didn’t Pacifica say the Northwests were holding a party, today? Everyone’ll be there!” Dipper giggled excitedly.

“Already ‘head of ya, Pine Tree!” I laughed and snapped my fingers. “Ta-da!” Silence all around. I glared around lamely at all the townsfolk, fists on my hips. “What, no applause? Figures.”

“Dipper!! Mabel!!” Wendy was the first to snap out of the stupor, running over and scooping the two kids up into her arms. I huffed, feeling a bit jealous, though I smiled fondly as I watched them all laugh and hug. I was admittedly surprised when she turned to me with a broad smile. “Dude, get in here!” I blushed, then crossed my arms and turned my head.

“Nah, I’m not for all that hugging crap. It’s la-” But then a hand grabbed me by the collar.

 

   Bill yelped when I pulled him into the hug, and Mabel laughed and poked his cheek as he pouted. But as I grinned innocently at him, he finally smiled. “You’re an ass.” He chuckled softly, giving me a peck on the lips.

“Kids!” I beamed and broke away when Stanley and Stanford ran over.

“Grunkles!!” Mabel exclaimed as we launched ourselves at them in giant hugs. This time, Bill eagerly joined us.

“Hey, don’t forget me!” Soos laughed, joining us in the group hug. Soon after, pretty much the entire town was hugging. I laughed at Mom and Dad’s stupefied expressions.

“You’ll get used to it.” Wendy chuckled, elbowing my dad in the side.

“So, what happened while we were gone?” Bill asked excitedly, almost like a little kid.

  
“Well, we finally made peace with the Gnomes, so that’s one thing-” A joyful cry cut Ford off as two people ran over, both in gray suits. It was Blendin and   Gideon, who had become Blendin’s apprentice.

“There’s my gal-friend!” Gideon and Mabel hugged tightly, while Blendin and Bill began to converse excitedly about time and space.

“So, what brings you guys here?” Lee asked curiously, glancing at my parents.

“Oh, well, funny story, haha,” I chuckled, “We just moved here.” The entire foyer went silent as the townspeople stared at me in shock. _Did everyone really hear that?_ A sudden cheer broke out, a monotonous roar in the background. “Yeah, it’s awesome! Now I really _can_ be your apprentice, Ford!” Ford gave me a large grin and nod, lifting me up onto his shoulders.

“Sure can, kiddo! And the Mystery Shack’s back to its former glory, so you can work there part-time!” My heart felt like it was about to bust. “So where’d you move to, here in Gravity Falls?”

“Oh, it’s right next-door; the Southeast Mansion.” Both Lee and Ford become expressionless.

“Shit.”


End file.
